The Kiss
by unique19
Summary: W/K Fic.Will and Karen share a kiss that alters their friendship. Now Karen wants to take it to a whole new level.There is just one problem. Will is Gay and Karen is sober. Find out what happens. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I don't kiss and tell

Never kiss and tell

By unique19

Will and Grace

This is my first fan fiction. Please review and enjoy!!

**Disclaimer- I do not own will and grace**

Another day at the office

Will's point of view

What a day, I lost another case and is on my ass about it. This is the second case I have lost this week. Mr. Stein says if I don't buckle down and put my head into my work, I will get suspended. I can't let that happen. Grace is upset because Nathan dumped her and well Jack, is just Jack. He says that his stupid bird is missing and he wants me to help him find it. Oh my mother called again complaining that dad is emotionally unavailable. I have my own problems to deal with. All I need now is..

Karen walks through the door .

Will-" Karen, ( he sighs) what are you doing here, did you run out of pills?"

Karen-" No honey, this is serious. Stan is.. Stan is.."

Will-" what Karen"

Karen-" Stan is.."

Will-" (he screams)What!!

Karen-" Dead" ( she sobs)

Will looks sarcastically to Karen and replies " And??"

Stan had been dead for 2 months and Will didn't understand why Karen was bringing this up.

Will- " okay, he has been dead for two months now Karen, what of it?"

Karen-" well honey, I know Stan has been dead for a while now, and I inherited his wealth but Louis Vutton , Prada, and Gucci can't hide the fact that I miss him. I am so lonely with out him. I tried to mask my feelings by acting as if it didn't affect me. But honey, It does and I miss my husband."

Will's p.o.v.

Oh my god , Karen is showing real emotions. What do I do? Should I console her or..

No. (he laughs ) this is Karen we are talking about. I do feel sorry for her though. You know what. I will comfort her , I will be a friend.

Will gets up and puts his arm around Karen. She lays her head on his shoulder.

Will-" Look Karen, it is okay to feel emotions, it's perfectly human. I know you loved Stan and I am sorry this has happened but he is in a better place.

Karen-" yes, I guess you are right honey. Gee. I know we have had our problems in the past but when it comes down to it, you can be a real friend.

Will-" yea, I am surprised you came to me about it. I thought I would be the last person you would come to talk to"

Karen-" you were honey, Grace is busy crying over Nathan and Jack, is just Jack"( she laughs , Will laughs)

They both stop laughing when they realize the awkward moment. They are still holding each other . Karen leans in to give Will a kiss on his cheek. Then Will grabs Karen by the waist and begins to kiss her soft lips. Karen doesn't fight it. She throws her arms around his neck. Now they are French kissing, and tongue tied. Will then raises up her blouse when walks through the door.

-" what is going on here, Will I thought you said you were gay!!"

They immediately stop kissing an Karen grabs her purse and runs out the door.

-" I know her , is that my wife,( Mr. stein is delusional)


	2. Chapter 2 The way you make me feel

Chapter 2- The Way you make me feel

Later that Day

"EW,EW, EW" is the only way I can describe how I feel right now." I mean I KISSED KAREN!!! What was I thinking?? I don't know. I mean I …..

Will kept trying to figure out why he kissed Karen of all people. Kissing a woman was no big deal since he kisses Grace all the time but Karen; these thoughts pondered his mind all afternoon. He really couldn't think of anything else. WEIRD, he says to himself.

"Hello, Will I am talking to you," Jack Interrupts

"Oh what is it Jack," Will replied

"I need a lawyer," Jack said

"For what!!" Will spat

"For the injustice that has happened to me today."

"What, what happened" Will replied

"Okay, so I went down to the police department to report that my bird is missing but they laughed in my face. It's not right I tell you, they only laughed at me because I am GAY!! And Blah Blah Blah Blah as will drifted back into his thoughts, he wasn't really interested in what Jack was saying. He figured it was probably stupid anyway.

He wanted to explore the meaning behind the kiss, not in that way but he just wanted to find the reason why HE kissed Karen. WILL!!!!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. He decided to tune back in and listen to Jack.

" What ! I can hear you, deffo,( deaf) Look let me tell you what we are going to do. WE are going down to the police department tomorrow and demand that they put out a search party to try and find your bird" Will said sarcastically. He made it appear that he was serious so that Jack would go for it. And he did.

" See that's what I am talking about. Good job will you are always one step ahead of me" Jack said.

"Well one thing that helps is unlike you my mother didn't drop me on the head as a baby, or again last week, Will Jokes.

"I love your sense of humor Will, but I don't have time for it, I have to go. I have another audition to go to in an hour. It's a play, I am not at liberty to discuss this with you right now, I don't want to Jinx it. Bye Will." I will call you later . We can go down to the police station in the morning."Jack leaves his apartment and Will is alone with his thoughts once again.

Will had a normal evening as usual, he ironed his clothes for the next day because he had a business lunch with a client; he ironed a dress shirt with black slacks and black shoes and took a long relaxing bath while listening to the sounds of classical music.

He did a little internet surfing before fixing a snack before bedtime. He opened the refridgerator and grabbed a yogurt and a spoon out of a near by drawer. As he ate his yogurt, he replayed the images of the events that went on today. This was serious because he didn't even want to tell Grace about it, and he tells grace definitely didn't want anyone to find out what he had done, especially Grace considering their past. He couldn't hurt his best friend."I have to forget about i the kiss, I am GAY for crying out loud!!"

As he finished the last of his yogurt, he heard a knock at the door. Being that it was1:00 in the morning, he was inquisitive in seeing who was at the door. " Karen…. he wondered why she was here at such a late hour.

"Hi honey" she said. The look that she had on said was an eerie kind of look. Like she was weired out by something.

"Well what do you want Karen," Will said as she stood in the doorway of his apartment.

"Can I come in; I have something that I need to say to you"

"Can't this wait…? I mean it is late.

"NO!! She shouted, "Be Quiet you'll wake my neighbors, Will said

"I mean no, this can't I need to get this off of my mind. I can't seem to think about anything else."

"Well come on in, would you like a…. but before he could finish his sentence Karen trotted towards him and kissed him passionately. Karen had on a black long type of jacket and to Will's surprise she was naked underneath. No words were spoken, just a lot of tongue action. Will hesitated at first but eventually gave in as he kissed her soft but drunken lips with such passion. He opened her jacket to reveal her naked form. He put his hand on her breasts; something that he hasn't felt in so long, since her revealed that he was gay. He put his lips on her nipples and began to suck on it like he was a newborn child that needed milk. She let out moans that let him know to keep going. He lays her on the couch and he can see that she is ready for penetration. She opens her legs to reveal her flower. Will is aroused to the point that he can't wait any longer. HE pulled out his manhood and he goes deep inside her. In and out she moans and he could hear her saying his name in a whisper. HE hasn't had sex with a woman since college and it was not his intention to do it ever again. "But it feels so good", he says to himself and the moans get louder and the intense feeling grows. He can feel that he is near the climax and he explodes inside her.

AHHH!!! Will screams, His whole body is covered with sweat as he wakes up from his nightmare.

"Are you okay, Will?" Grace says as she runs into the room to see what the commotion is about.

"OMG, NO, this can't be right, me and Karen…."

"What, what about Karen?"

"C'mon tell me" Grace demands

Will is speechless.

End Chapter

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update another chapter, I lost my sense of direction with my story. Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. Please enjoy!!! Next chapter coming soon!!


	3. Chapter 3 Weeping Grace

Chapter 3

I'm here for you

Will gets up off of the couch all sweaty wondering if what happened the night before was real. He glances at the clock and realizes that he is late for work. He had a business meeting at 9 am following an interview with a new client. Will rushes to get ready for work. He quickly hops in the shower and hurriedly lather's up his body. He had no time to think about what went on. He was late. It was 8am and he figured if he hurried up, he could make it to the subway or wait… maybe he could take a taxi. His mind wasn't made up yet. Will gets out of the shower quickly and gets dried off and he puts his suit on. He runs to the refrigerator to grab a quick snack to hold him until lunch. He notices that there are three messages on his answering machine "Oh well, I'll check them when I get back" He says as he darts to the door. On the way out he bumps into Grace, who wipes her eyes when she see's Will. " Are you crying again Grace?"

" No,.. well I was… a little bit."

" Gracie, come on. It's been three weeks. When are you going to get out of this funk."

" Will, I just… I can't keep going on like this. I miss him a lot. I just…."

" Look, I can't get into this right now. I am late and Mr. Stein is on my ass. I'll see you later."

" Will , please stay with me. I am an emotional wreck. What's a day off huh. You can go tomorrow. Please stay with me."

Will was getting agrevated. " Grace, my job is not sitting in an office rearranging throw pillows all day. I have meetings to attend and clients to serve. I mean really. You want me to stay here today? You have got to be joking.

" You know what, go ahead. Go to work. I'll be fine I'll just go back to Karen's and…

"No." Will sighed. No, I'm sorry Gracie. Will looks down at his watch and then realizes that it is too late to try and make the meeting. It was five minutes until 9.

" Look , I can't stand to see you this way sweetie. I will get you out of this funk. Lets go inside.

Grace plops down on the couch and Will brings her a Kleenex tissue. He blows into it and tosses it on the floor.

Will smiles "Just because you have a broken heart doesn't mean that you have to make a mess on my floor. Stop blowing and crying. Go and get yourself together. Take a shower, do something to your hair and put on some clean clothes for Pete's sakes!! Will jokes and puts a bright smile on Graces face. She goes to the back to do as Will suggests. Will goes into the kitchen and notices the three messages on his machine from the night before.

Message 1: "Hello Will, this is your mother. I need to talk to you. It's about your father. I think he is seeing someone on the side. Please call me back. I am so emotional. The only thing I have to console me is Vodka. Please call me.

"Wow. Okay I will do that later. Next message. "

Message 2: "Hi Will this is Sean, I just wanted to confirm our lunch date tomorrow. Call me back. Maybe we can see a movie afterwards or something. Just call me.

"Oh my God. I totally forgot about my lunch date."

Will rushes to the phone and quickly dials his number. "No answer" he says as he lays the phone down on the counter top and begins to pace the floor. He tries to think of a way to make this work, him going to lunch with his friend and taking care of Grace. Five minutes go by and the phone rings. It's Sean.

"Hey Will what's up?"

"I have a bit of bad news. I can't make our lunch date today. Something came up and I have to take care of it. I'm sorry to cancel again."

"Huh." Sean sighs. "This is the third time Will. I'm starting to feel as if you don't want to see me anymore."

"That's not it at all. Grace is still hurting over the break up with her and Nathan and I can't leave her like this. I'm sorry."

"Yea okay Will."

"Look, Maybe you can come over later. I will make dinner for us and we can pop a bottle of Champagne. Please." Will begs.

"I'm busy later. If something opens up, I'll let you know. Sean hangs up the phone.

"This is not my day." He forgets listen to the last message and calls his secretary Connie and asks her to cancel his appointments for today and then to transfer his call to Mr. Stein's office. He told Mr. Stein about his situation but it only ends in yelling on Mr. Stein's part. He suspends Will for the rest of the week.

Later on that day….

"Thank you for being here for me. I really appreciate it Will. But you seemed a little weird at dinner and at the show. You kept looking down at your cell phone as if you were waiting on someone to call. What's going on?" Grace asked

"Sean called last night and left me a message reminding me about our lunch date. I plum forgot about it. I had a lot on my mind last night. When I finally listened to the message I had already committed myself to helping you today. I called him back and he was a little upset that I was canceling on him again."

"Will, why didn't you tell me. We could have gone shopping and to dinner and a movie some other time."

"You needed me so I stayed.."(Grace interrupts him )

"Will, I wouldn't want you to miss out on your date. I'm sorry. Oh my God. Look at the problems I cause. I am so sorry." Grace apologized as she looked into her friends' saddened face. "Call him right now."

"No Grace , It's fine." He sits down on the couch. "You don't even know the half of it Mr. Stein…"

"What, what happened?" Grace asked.

"Mr. Stein put me on a one week suspension."

"What, Will I…"

"Grace, it's okay. Look I'm glad that you're feeling better. I'm just going to call it a night and go take a bath." As Will is about to finish his sentence there was a knock at the door.

Grace goes to open the door. Will begins to have a flashback of what happened in his dream the night before. It makes him sick to his stomach. He screams no just as Grace opens the door revealing that it is Sean.

" What Will?"

"Nothing."

"Hi, Sean" Grace greets Sean who shows up with flowers for Will.

"Hello Grace. You seem to be doing better." Sean comments.

"I am. I have to take it one day at a time. I believe that there is a good man out there for me and I just have to believe that one day he will come."

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I felt bad about what I said earlier and I wanted to apologize. I was being a jerk. I should have understood what you were doing. It just seemed like…"

"No, I'm sorry. We had plans and I changed them without warning."

"But I'm here now. I brought a movie. I brought Chinese. What do you say Will? Sean asked.

Will smiled and agreed. He invited Sean inside and Grace makes her exit to give them some time alone. Grace heads back to Karen's house for the night.


	4. Chapter 4 Hot and Heavy

Hey fan fanatics, here's chapter 4. I put a lot of thought into it and let me know what you think of the W/K paring.. Enjoy!!

Will's p.o.v

Hmm last night was great, Me and Sean finally... Well it was .. words can't describe how good it felt to be laying next to a man. Finally. I can't remember the last time I felt like that. Not only was the sex great but so was the cuddling and the conversation afterwards. That was just what I needed after the day I had yesterday. I am in such a great mood. I know how to fix all of my problems now.

Will walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up and into his morning routine, showering, shaving and picking at his nostrils.

He decided to call Mr. Stein shortly afterwards to plead with him into taking him off of suspension, explaining that he had a lot going on that day. Mr. Stein did take him off of suspension only if Will agreed to take a pay cut for that week. He could return back to work.

Will glanced at his clock and it showed 7:00 am. He made breakfast for one since there was no sign of Grace since last night. Normally he would have to make enough to feed eight people, considering the way Grace eats.

As Will makes the breakfast, he decides to listen to his machine. It was full of messages from the previous day. Most of which were from Jack. " Damn it, I forgot about Jack" Will thought to himself as he added the last strawberry onto his pancake. "I need to give him a call, it's not like him not to call or come by."

"Jack, hey buddy, listen I am so sorry..." Jack interrupts

"Save it Will, I do not want to listen to your shabby apology. I needed you yesterday and you didn't show up. I asked you to meet me at the police station at nine."

"Jack wait a minute, do you hear yourself when you speak. How can I meet you at the police station at nine when I have to be at work at nine."

" YOU agreed to it!!" Jack yells

"You're right I did I wasn't thinking. I had a lot on my mind the other day. If I was thinking I would have told you it was stupid to begin with. I mean come on Jack, a search party ? Are you serious? Where is your head?" Will spat.

Gasp. "Willith Truman, how dare you call my idea stupid" ....Jack rants on about that stupid bird. Will puts the phone on mute, eats his meal and continues to listen to his messages. He hears another one from his mother, a client and from the collection agencies. He eventually hangs up on Jack.

He finishes his breakfast with no time to clear the dishes. He hurriedly gets into a suit and runs out the door. He goes across the street and knocks on Jacks door and asks Jack if he wanted to catch a movie later and he agreed. Jack doesn't stay mad very long. He gets into the elevator with a smile on his face with the impression that nothing can go wrong.

Later in the day....

4:00pm

Will's day at the office was exhausting. He had clients back to back and Connie scheduled his meeting with Mr. Han the meat guy during his lunch break.

"Huh. what a day. Now I can finally relax." Will said as he closed his last file and placed it into the file cabinet.

Just as Will put his feet on top of his desk to relax, Connie entered his office to let him know that someone was there to see him.

"Connie who is it. I am exhausted and trying to relax a little." Will says.

" Karen Walker." Will's eyes opened wide and he sweating. He didn't want to see Karen at all after the kiss and the sex dream.

Karen walked into Will's office and closed the door.. She closed the shades and walked right over to a stuttering Will.

" Karen, w-what are y-you doing here.."

She didn't say a word. She put her martini down onto Will's desk and slowly moved closer to him. She unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her red satin lingerie and sat on Will's lap. She then kissed him fiercely. Their tongues danced in a rhythm of passion and lust. Will unhooked her bra and began to suck on Karen's breast. She let out a moan of enjoyment. Then Will put Karen on top of his desk and raised her skirt up so that he could access her flower. He took off her underwear to reveal that Karen was ready for penetration. But he didn't just yet. He wanted to play with Karen. So he entered his tongue into Karen's warm flower and Karen began to moan louder and louder. By this action, Will was turned on even more. He unzipped his pants and stuck his hard member into Karen's throbbing flower. They began to move at a rhythmic beat. Will's thrusts got faster and faster. It was pure ecstasy between the both of them. They both began to climax and Will collapsed on top of Karen. She stroked his hair as she told him that that was the best sex she ever had.

(Both panting)

"Karen, did you leave the door open?" Will noticed a crack in the door

"Could have, I was so focused on getting off that I could have left it open" She replied.

Will climbs from on top of her and begins to get dressed.

"That means someone could have seen us. I hope not."

"Relax, everyone has gone home. The only person that could have seen us was the janitor and he probably didn't mind watching us." Karen jokes. "And I closed the door why?"

"Karen just leaves, we will pretend like this just didn't happen"

"Excuse me?" Karen replied.

"First the kiss, and then the dream and now this?" "It is just too much for me to handle right now.

"It's a little weird for me too but I mean, wasn't it great. Didn't you feel some sort of connection between us, with the kiss and the mind blowing sex? I don't know about you but for me, it was amazing. I haven't felt this way in such a long time. " Karen said.

"I'M GAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!" Will yells. "Doesn't that count for anything?" Will says.

"I gotta go." Will grabs his briefcase and heads out of his office in disgust of what just happened between them. He hopes that due to Karen's carelessness no one in the office saw them.

End----

A/N – I think this is a better way to end chapter 4. It's heated and the lemon is hot. Thank you Miss NYC83 for your reviews and thanks for the advice. Look out Chapter 5 coming soon!!


	5. Chapter 5 Caught in the Act

Will ran inside his apartment quickly and runs into the bathroom. He quickly removes his clothes and jumps into the shower.

" I feel so dirty, what is happening to me. First the kiss and now this. I am a GAY man!!" Will yells as the water hits his face." And the worst part of it is I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot. But this is wrong. I don't know what to do."

He showers and steps out , grabs a towel and heads to his bedroom. He dresses and does a little internet surfing. Thirty minutes pass and Grace walks through the door.

" Hey sweetie. how was your day" Grace asks but Will is silent. Will is silent. He is too focused on his thoughts about the events that went on in his office.

" Will. Hello, anybody home?" Grace asks. " I'm sorry Sweetie, I was caught up in my day and it was fine. I had a lot of clients today and I even got some new business." Will says

" Sweetie thats great. Ask me how my day went?" Grace says. " Okay, How was your day?" Will says.

" Great,I found out that Nathan and his little whore got a virus from their trip." That put a smile on my face."

" How did you find that out?" Will asks.

" I have my sources , but that's not the point. He's sick as a dog!" Grace jokes

" That's not very nice, Grace" Will says. Grace spats" Who cares, all I know is it pulled me out of my funk. So do you wanna do something tonight. Catch a movie or we can stay in and watch Maid in Manhattan again." Grace asks. She notices that Will is not paying attention. " Gee, he has really been out of it lately." Grace says to herself.

She calls Will's name and still no answer. She finally shouts. " Will!" Finally getting his attention she walks over to him." What's the matter with you, you seem out of it. You haven't been yourself lately and I'm worried.

"I'm fine, really." Will lied to his friend." Hey lets go to that new resturant on 45th. I'm feeling mexican food tonight."

" Okay. I have to go and take care of some business first I'll meet you at the resturant at eight." Grace replied.

" Sounds like a plan." Will smiled as Grace grabs her coat and heads out the door. He can't stop thinking about what went on with Karen. " I have to end it. This can't continue to go on between us. But how can I stop? It felt so good." He turns his computer off and starts to get ready for a night out with Grace.

* * *

Will's point of view:

It's 7:15. I have to meet Grace at the resturant at eight. ( Will looks in the mirror)Boy I 'm a gorgerous man. Why don't I have a man in my life. I'm a smart, intelligent lawyer with a great personality and plus I have a great set of hair. I am such a great catch. I just don't understand it. One thing I do know is I don't want to date Sean anymore . He seems like a nice guy but I'm bored with him. Our conversations are dull and the only sparks that we share is in the bedroom. That's just not enough anymore. I want to find a nice guy who challenges me intellectually, someone who I can have a decent conversation with.

Will is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a knock at the door. He goes to open it and he see's Karen with a black trench coat on and a pair of black leather boots.

"Karen, what are you doing here, I thought I told you..." Will says interrupted.

" Honey, I know what you said but I just can't stop thinking about you. And the thing about it is, even though we don't get along at times, your really one of the few people that understand me. Who I am inside." Karen says.

" Of course I understand who you are, your a alcoholic money grubbing manipulative pill popping shrew who's only goal in life is to be a golddigging witch." Will spats.

" Exactly. My point is Will, I want you. I want you bad. I want to work that little Will again and again and again." Karen replies.

" But Karen, this is wrong, I..."

" Look, lets just set the rules okay. No emotions just sex. That's all. I know you want me too."

" Karen look, I have to be honest here. Yesterday in my office was ...amazing. But I have to draw the line here." Will says ( interrupted)

" Look Will, I am not asking you to marry me. Ever since you and I kissed, you're all I think about. I can't eat, I can't sleep and I can't even abuse my maid. You are making a big deal out of nothing.. It's just sex.

" If it's just sex, then why can't you find someone else to do it with?" Will spats. " Karen just leave okay."

Karen opens up her coat and reveals that she is completely naked. " Do you still want me to leave?" Karen asks as she moves closer to Will. She goes into Will for a kiss. He hesitates at first but he gives into her warm, soft drunken lips. Their tongues begin to dance. The thing that Will tried to avoid most happens again.

* * *

8:45 pm

" Where the hell is Will" Grace says to herself as the waiter fills her glass for the third time.

She dials his number again but gets his voice mail." This isn't like him, he wouldn't just show up. He would call me and let me know if he is going to be late."

Her phone rings and it is Jack. It turns out Karen was supposed to meet Jack at 8.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" Grace asks

"Have you talked to Karen?"

"No,why?" Grace replies.

"She was supposed to meet me after my audition at 8" Jack says.

"That's weird, Will was supposed to meet me for dinner at 8."

" Has he called you?" Jack asks.

" No, and its not like him either. He would have called me by now." Grace says.

"Well hold on for a second. I'm at his apartment. I got tired of waiting for Karen.I need a snack and I need to borrow his satin robe."

Jack opened the door. He was shocked at what he saw. He dropped his phone to the floor and Will and Karen both gasped.

" Will.... Karen... What is going on." Jack says

" Omg, Jack, it's not what you think" Says a startled Will.


End file.
